NGW Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. It's trademark is the WarGames, where NGW fights against wrestling factions in a Best Of Series. =Dates & Venues= =Fall Brawl 2004= This CPV aired on November 27. Three of the matches were Wargames matches between NGW & Team Final Fantasy. If Team Final Fantasy lost, they will be fired. The official theme song was "Mein Teil" by Rammstein. This CPV was sponsored by Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated Jill Valentine' :*Lindsay badmouthed Lara Croft before the match. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Jet Li]] defeated Seifer Almasy©, Carl Brutananadilewski and Sephiroth to win the Hardcore Championship' :*Jet Li pinned Sephiroth. This was Sephiroth's debut match. :*This match has gone down in NGW history as the "Hardcore Screwjob" *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Carl Johnson]] defeated Tommy Vercetti' :*Vercetti was attacked by "Sweet" Sean Johnson. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Eminem]] defeated Pres. George W. Bush' :*Eminem used his single "Mosh" as his theme and he came out to the ring in a black suit. :--- ---Wargames 2004--- *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship' :*''After Round 1'': Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''0 :*Tifa's partner Aerith Gainsborough was banned from this match. *TLC match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Eddie Murphy]] & Tanner defeated Squall Leonhart & Irvine Kinneas to win the NGW Tag Team Championships' :*Tanner grabbed the belts. :*''After Round 2:'' Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''1 :*'Seifer Almasy' attacked Eddie's original partner Lara Croft as she walked to the ring. :--- *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated James Bond to win the NGW Championship' :*Bond was attacked by Seifer Almasy. :--- ---WarGames 2004--- *Sudden Death Match: Team Final Fantasy's Mystery Man defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Makoto Kino]] :*'Team Final Fantasy' wins the WarGames, 2-1 :*The mystery man was revealed as Final Fantasy X's Tidus. Rinoa Heartilly kissed him after the match. :*This is the only NGW CPV with a Male vs. Female main event. This is also the first NGW CPV with a non-title main event. =Fall Brawl: WarGames 2006= This event aired on November 25 from the Thompson-Boling Arena. This time, NGW's opponent in the Best of 7 WarGames, were its wrestlers who had joined the multi-league faction, The O.C.. If The O.C. lost, they will be disbanded and all of their champions were to be stripped of their titles. The official theme song was "Enemy" by Godsmack. *This is the last NGW CPV to be created with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Results *'Sephiroth defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|The Sess']] :*''After Round 1:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''1 *'The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) defeated The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' :*Squall pinned Terry. :*''After Round 2:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''2 :*This is the last time we see Terry Tate's "Office Linebacker" persona. ::*Brock Samson pinned Courtney under 24/7 rules to win the Hardcore championship *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated Lindsey Lohan (with Ali Lohan) to win the Internet Vixens championship' :*''After Round 3:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''3. :*Tifa Lockheart was supposed to be in Aerith's corner but she left to rescue Ami Mizuno who was abducted by the O.C. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Dark Prince]] defeated James Bond' :*''After Round 4:'' The O.C. 1''', Team NGW '''3 *Last Man Standing: Toni Cipriani defeated Tommy Vercetti :*Toni drugged Tommy making him unable to wrestle properly. :*''After Round 5:'' The O.C. 2''', Team NGW '''3 *'Britney Spears defeated Christina Aguilera to retain the Womens Championship' :*''After Round 6:'' The O.C. 3''', Team NGW '''3 *[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Kurt Angle]] defeated Duke Nukem by submission to win the World Championship' :*'Team NGW' wins the WarGames, 4-3 :*Kurt Angle is Duke Nukem's mystery opponent. :*Commissioner Theo Clardy celebrated with Angle in the ring after the match. Interesting Facts *The Women's Championship was the only title stripped as it was won by a O.C. member, Britney Spears, before losing the WarGames.